Networked computing systems that employ centralized data management may store data in a server referred to as a “repository” or in more than one repository servers. For example, an organization may store objects relating to business aspects, such as sales, manufacturing, distribution, and the like. A local machine, e.g., a user's workstation, can link to the repository and thereby gain access to an entire library of such business objects. This model promotes data consistency throughout the organization, thereby increasing overall efficiency.
Repositories of large organizations may contain large numbers of business objects. For example, it is not uncommon for an organization to use hundreds of thousands, or even millions, of business objects. Loading such large numbers of business objects into a repository can be a time-consuming task. This task is complicated by errors that occur during loading (e.g., due to instabilities in software or hardware, false handling, etc.) which, heretofore, required the loading process to begin again from scratch.